<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filha de Durmstrang by TheOriginalStark07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560628">Filha de Durmstrang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalStark07/pseuds/TheOriginalStark07'>TheOriginalStark07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalStark07/pseuds/TheOriginalStark07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando somos pequenos, nós aprendemos a diferença entre o vilão e o herói. O bem e o mal. Um salvador e uma causa perdida. Mas e se a única diferença for quem está contando a história?<br/>Meu nome é Isabella Dracul.<br/>Eu venho de uma longa linhagem de vilões em suas histórias. Filha de dois grandes bruxos puro-sangue. Neta de um bruxo das trevas.<br/>Me chamam de herdeira do mal, sou a última da linhagem Dracul. Eu nasci do mal, e luto todo dia para ser boa. Não tem lugar no mundo para alguém como eu. Exceto esse: Instituto Durmstrang.<br/>Essa é uma história de magia, segredos e traições. Primeiros amores, e primeiros corações partidos. É uma história de amizade e família.<br/>Combatemos nossos próprios demônios, para podermos lutar contra os monstros ao redor.<br/>Isso é uma história, a nossa história. Sobre tentar ser normal, em um mundo que não é.<br/>A única questão é: seremos heróis, ou vilões?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bella Swan/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prefácio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Main cast</strong>
</p><p>Danielle Rose Russell - Isabella "Bella" Dracul</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Uma mulher não precisa de motivos para ficar espetacular !"</p><p>— A pequena flor-de-lis -</p><p> </p><p>Ian Bohen - Dimitrius Dracul </p><p>
  
</p><p>" Minha filha não, seu idiota ! "</p><p>— O Lorde Drácula -</p><p> </p><p>Amanda Schull - Katrina Black</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Eu vou continuar sendo incrível, porque eu sou a Katrina Prince Black. "</p><p>— A professora sexy de poções -</p><p> </p><p>Stanislav Ianevski - Viktor Krum </p><p>
  
</p><p class="">"Não nasci para ser mais um, eu nasci para ser foda."</p><p class="">— O apanhador -</p><p class=""> </p><p>Sean Teale - Poliakoff Petrov</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Eu sempre me senti não desejado... você mudou isso. É a irmãzinha que sempre quis. "</p><p>— O desajeitado -</p><p> </p><p>Liam Neeson - Ivan Vanin</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Sempre confie nos seus instintos... eles nunca lhe enganaram. "</p><p>— O professor alemão -</p><p> </p><p>Cameron Bright - Alec Volturi </p><p>
  
</p><p>" Acho que realmente já fui mais divertido. "</p><p>— O gêmeo chato - </p><p> </p><p>Dakota Fanning - Jane Volturi </p><p>
  
</p><p>" Fui criada para ser a melhor, e nunca ninguém questionou isso. "</p><p>— A gêmea egocêntrica - </p><p> </p><p> Mackenzie Foy - Renata de Bragança </p><p>
  
</p><p>" Sorria, alguém pode se apaixonar pelo seu sorriso. " </p><p>— A cupido - </p><p> </p><p>Elle Fanning - Katherine "Kate" Leblanc</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Muita coisa pode acontecer em uma noite. "</p><p>— A francesa -   </p><p> </p><p>Daniel Sharman - Demitri Lykaios</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Eu vim para ganhar. "</p><p>— O deus grego - </p><p> </p><p>Cody Christian - Felix Ragnar </p><p>
  
</p><p> " A minha função é ser o forte do grupo. " </p><p>— O fortão - </p><p> </p><p>Jake Abel - Garrett Willians</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Sabe o que significa "sarcasmo" ? "</p><p>— O bom garoto - </p><p> </p><p>Predrag Bjelac - Igor Karkaroff </p><p>
  
</p><p>" Só porque eles são lobisomens isso não significa que eles merecem um tratamento especial. "</p><p>— O ditador -  </p><p> </p><p>Lana Parrilla - Leta Lothbrok</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Ninguém lhe disse ? Preto é minha cor. "</p><p>— A Sra. Ditadora -</p><p> </p><p>Ataíde Arcoverde - Graham Humbert</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Tirem suas patas fedorentas do meu Duque Hog !"</p><p>— O  Zoiudinho do Instituto - </p><p> </p><p>Silas Weir Mitchell - Prof. Autumn</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Plantas são os melhores seres da Terra. "</p><p> - Sr. Planta -</p><p> </p><p>Sofía Vergara - Prof.ª Celeste</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Não sou lunática. "</p><p>— A espanhola -</p><p> </p><p>Pierce Brosnan - Prof. Quíron</p><p>
  
</p><p>" A História é importante porque sem ela não temos passado, presente ou futuro ! " </p><p>— O centauro -</p><p> </p><p>Hilliary Begley - Prof.ª La Rue</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Ratazannnnaaaa !"</p><p>— A baixinha - </p><p> </p><p>Miguel Falabella - Prof. Argent</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Como a vida pode mudar em segundo. Mamãe... Traga-me meus macacos azuis !"</p><p>— O louco -</p><p>  </p><p>Jason Statham - Prof. Belikov</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Não sei se você reparou... mas não estou nem aí para o seu conforto. Então seja o elefante bonzinho, engole mais um quilo de amendoim, levanta a sua bunda gorda daí e começa a correr !"</p><p>— O torturador - </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian Roché - Ingeras Mikael Dracul</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Babacas como você não ficam com garotas como ela ! "</p><p>— O vovô -</p><p> </p><p>Sarah Jeffery - Heidi Kirova</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Eu sempre pensei que seria a rainha do mundo bruxo. E não há meio termo. Porque se eu não tiver isso, então serei a líder da escuridão e do mal."</p><p>— A louca de pedra - </p><p> </p><p>Orny Adams - Treinador Finstock</p><p>
  
</p><p>" O que eles poderiam estar fazendo agora que é mais importante que o primeiro jogo ?"</p><p>— O Treinador - </p><p> </p><p>Margot Robbie - Cassiopeia Black </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Se uma garota tem que morrer, tem que ser de forma glamurosa, certo?"</p><p>— O Pesadelo -</p><p> </p><p>Lupita Nyong'o - Honey Swanp </p><p>
  
</p><p>" Tudo bem amar os dois. Eu amei."</p><p>— A Melhor Amiga -</p><p> </p><p>Charles Michael Davis - Marcel Gerard </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Sua mãe é meu próprio tormento."</p><p>— O Apaixonado -</p><p> </p><p>Madelaine Petsch - Victoria Hale</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Eu não sigo regras, eu faço elas e, se necessário, eu as quebro"</p><p>— Seguidora nº 1 - </p><p> </p><p>Jack Gleeson - James Crowley</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Eu me torno obsessivo quando tenho um projeto..."</p><p>— O perseguidor -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando somos jovens, nos ensinam a diferença entre: vilões e heróis. Bem e mal. O que pode ser salvo e uma causa perdida. E se na verdade a única diferença for só quem está contando a história? </p><p>Meu nome é: Isabella Dracul.</p><p>Eu venho de uma longa linhagem de vilões em suas histórias. Filha de dois grandes bruxos puro-sangue. Neta de um bruxo das trevas. Me chamam de herdeira do mal, sou a última da linhagem Dracul. Eu nasci do mal, e luto todo dia para ser boa. Não tem lugar no mundo para alguém como eu. Exceto esse... Instituto Durmstrang. </p><p>O lema de fundação da escola dizia que esta, receberia meninos e meninas e formaria homens e mulheres, que prepararia sua escola para futuros sombrios e incertos, que formaria jovens sábios e destemidos, mas nunca, jovens trouxas ou impuros do sangue. Um colégio de raízes e tradições, com um rigoroso ensino e normas severas de educação, cavalheirismo e feminismo. </p><p>Os estudantes das outras escolas de magia e bruxaria do mundo pensam que é uma escola para futuros bruxos das trevas problemáticos... A parte problemática provavelmente é verdade. Nós dormimos na aula de estudo dos trouxas, e passamos na aula de história da magia. Nós damos festas na floresta, e bebemos vodka para nós aquecer. Nós nos apaixonamos, e quebramos os corações uns dos outros. Mas como muitos que vieram antes de nós... Nós não somos totalmente bons e nem totalmente malvados. Mas somos diferentes, gostando ou não. </p><p>Qualquer um de nós pode pirar, e acabar sendo o vilão na história de alguém. E é por isso que temos regras. </p><p>Regra número 1: ninguém pode saber quem somos ou oque podemos fazer. </p><p>Regra número 2: não se aproxime dos trouxas nem de bruxos estrangeiros. </p><p>Ao nos aproximamos de estranhos corremos o risco de expor nossos segredos. </p><p>Quando um garoto britânico, Harry Potter, entrou na minha vida e se tornou um irmão para mim, eu aprendi sobre as consequências de quebrar as regras. Ao me abrir para ele, eu abri a porta para algo maior que todos que amo. Algo maior que a escola e segredos até maiores daqueles que Durmstrang esconde. Algo que pode trazer a tona nossos maiores medos.  </p><p>Essa é uma história de magia, segredos e traições. Primeiros amores, e primeiros corações partidos. É uma história de amizade e família. Combatemos nossos próprios demônios, para podermos lutar contra os monstros ao redor.</p><p>Isso é uma história, a nossa história. Sobre tentar ser normal, em um mundo que não é. </p><p>A única questão é: seremos heróis, ou vilões?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Marca do Brasão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No ano de 1246 do Nosso Senhor... uma grande bruxa búlgaro, Nerida Vulchanova, decide mudar o rumo das perseguições aos bruxos e bruxas - que na época eram perseguidos, torturados e tinham sua reprimida magiada -, fundou na Escandinávia o notório Instituto Durmstrang.</p>
<p>Todavia, enojada daqueles bruxos que tinham relação familiar ou até amorosa com aqueles que perseguiam sua espécie, Nerida proibiu a entrada de qualquer bruxo nascido trouxa (aqueles que não tinham magia em seu sangue) ou impuros de sangue (os mestiços). </p>
<p>Com a morte misteriosa da fundadora e primeira diretora do instituto, Harfang Munter, assumiu a escola como novo diretor e professor de duelos e combate. Munter estabeleceu a reputação de Durmstrang enfatizar o duelo e todas as formas de magia marcial, que continuam sendo uma parte impressionante de seu currículo até hoje.</p>
<p>Um colégio de raízes e tradições, com um rigoroso ensino e normas severas de educação, cavalheirismo e feminismo. </p>
<p>Os estudantes das outras escolas de magia e bruxaria do mundo pensam que é uma escola para futuros bruxos das trevas problemáticas... A parte problemática provavelmente é verdade.</p>
<p>Todos da minha família paterna - a Família Dracul, "Filho do Demônio" - tinham ido para lá e todos se transformaram em sábios e partidos bruxos e bruxas, extremamente versados nas artes das Trevas. E todos muito problemáticos a sua própria maneira. Na verdade, qualquer pessoa da minha família é problemática, considerados vilões em suas histórias.</p>
<p>Me chamam de herdeira do mal, sou a última da linhagem Dracul, meus pais não tinham tido mais nenhum filho. Eu nasci do mal, e luto todo dia para ser boa. Não tem lugar no mundo para alguém como eu. Exceto esse: Instituto Durmstrang. </p>
<p>E hoje a noite eu saberia se iria para lá ou não...</p>
<p>Hoje (dia 20 de março - equinócio de primavera) completa meu décimo primeiro aniversário e depois de uma festa longa, animada, majestosa - onde todos que minha família conheciam eram presentes, quase 1000 pessoas, até aqueles que viviam na velha Inglaterra - me prepare para dormir.</p>
<p>— Ansioso, micul meu dragão (meu pequeno dragão)? - meu pai, Dimitrius Dracul, perguntou encostado na entrada do <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/47/c9/a5/47c9a583141af731c1e00e35af2481de.jpg">quarto</a>. Ainda usava suas trajetórias de festa e segura uma taça de vinho em uma das mãos. - Está tudo bem se estiver, também fiquei ansioso. Seu avô ficaria furioso se escutasse o que vou dizer mas... Está tudo bem se você não entrar em Durmstrang, mesmo que essa seja uma possibilidade um em um trilhão. Já está inscrito lá desde que nasceu.</p>
<p>Pensei um pouco sobre o que papai disse enquanto ele vinha até a minha cama e-se na minha frente olhando para mim fixamente sem qualquer julgamento em seus olhos.</p>
<p>Dimitrius Dracul era um homem considerado bonito aos seus 32 anos. Era magro mas musculoso, moreno, de pele levemente bronzeada, com olhos azuis escuros e sempre teve uma barba por fazer. Lembrava um pouco de uma estátua com suas feições quase sempre iguais, exceto seus olhos... eles sempre pareciam selvagens. Ele nunca tinha sido conhecido por ser um grande falador guardando a maioria de suas opiniões preferindo para si mesmo, e apenas se expressando quando extremamente necessário. Sem final, ele era mais um que um executor.</p>
<p>O mesmo não poderia dizer da minha mãe. Katrina Black era uma loira escultural, com intenso e expressivos olhos cinzas esverdeados, magra, de pele extremamente pálida mas que ainda apresentava um rosado e sempre estava com as melhores roupas que o dinheiro poderia comprar. Ela não tinha frequentado Durmstrang por oito anos exigidos pela escola, tendo transferindo-se de Hogwarts na final do seu quarto ano depois de determinar que nunca lá aprenderia de verdade sobre as artes das trevas. Ao contrário de seu marido, sempre dizia o que pensava e não leva desaforos levemente. Como quase todos os Pretos, acreditava na pureza do sangue bruxo embora não se importasse com mestiços ou nascidos trouxas. Ela não tinha nada contra nenhum deles (seu primo favorito era um mestiço), mas não ficaria ou se casaria com nenhum deles. E costuma dizer que está acima dessas trivialidades.</p>
<p>— Tata (papai), alguma vez você teve... alguma dúvida sobre ir para Durmstrang? - eu perguntei por fim depois de um tempo em silêncio.</p>
<p>— Humm... Quando eu era da sua idade, eu concordei em ir para lá de livre e espontânea vontade. Não tinha outra opção naquela época, seu avô me mataria se eu não fosse escolhido. Agora, se eu me arrependo? Não, não me arrependo. Lá meus conheci meus melhores amigos, sua mãe e isso me levou a ter você. Claro, Durmstrang não é uma escola fácil e nem sempre você vai amar estar lá... mas no final você vai ver que se torne uma pessoa mais forte. É impressionante como aquela escola muda você, ela prepara os alunos para o mundo real como nenhum outro - ele diz pegando um mecha do meu cabelo e a colocar atrás da minha orelha. - Você e eu já ouvimos o que sua mãe e seu tio tem a dizer sobre Hogwarts. Se você não aceitar em Durmstrang, eu gostaria que você fosse para lá. Mas... Eu não entendo o que Dumbledore acha que vai conseguir ensinado apenas defesa contra as artes das trevas para os alunos.</p>
<p>— Se você quer combater algo... tem primeiro que saber o que é. Tem que saber sua origem e como ela trabalha - eu complemento o pensamento do meu pai.</p>
<p>— Exato. </p>
<p>Minha educação sempre foi muito direta e eu agradecia isso. Meus pais nunca tentaram adoçar e nem encarnar a verdade sobre os acontecimentos no mundo bruxo, eles me ensinam que a verdade é a forma mais rápida de dar poder sobre você mesmo ao seu inimigo.</p>
<p>A verdade poderia ser dolorosa e às vezes vezes corrido mas era melhor do que a mentira em qualquer situação.</p>
<p>— Ei - minha mãe, que assim como meu pai ainda estava com seu vestido de festa, diz se anunciando no meu quarto e vindo se sentar ao lado do meu pai. - Todos acabaram de sair. Como está mica mea vrăjitoare (minha bruxinha)?  </p>
<p>— Estou bem, mamãe (mamãe). Tata e eu estamos apenas conversando sobre Durmstrang e Hogwarts - digo me ajeitando melhor na minha cama. - Mamãe, cadê o Grimm e a Mina?</p>
<p><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a1/36/d4/a136d4ac4df0cd2771466ccb32c23c4e.jpg">Grimm</a> e Mina eram os melhores animais de estimação que poderiam existir, ambos eram furões que tinham aparecido na minha vida há dois anos como presentes de aniversário dos meus pais. Grimm era macho e tinha uma linda coloração caramelo com branco enquanto <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/236x/99/b6/dc/99b6dc7ae2076378e590921c996b7422.jpg">Mina</a> era uma fêmea e inteiramente branca.</p>
<p>— Eles capotaram na cama deles lá em baixo, miere (querida). Arwen deve trazê-los a qualquer momento - ela afirma se referindo a uma das dezenas de elfos domésticos que serviam a casa Dracul e que tinha como principal trabalho cuidar dos meus furões quando eu não estava por perto. - Mas não se preocupe com eles, tente dormir. </p>
<p>— E în regulă, nu mă duc. Noapte bună, Tati, Mami. (Tudo bem. Boa noite, papai, mamãe.)</p>
<p>— Noapte bună, iubire. (Boa noite, amor) - se despediram e antes de saírem pela porta à fechando revisaram-se para colocar um beijo em minha testa. - Au vise plăcute. (Tenha bons sonhos)</p>
<p>Fecho os olhos depois de todas as velas foram apagadas e não tardei a pegar no sono. Sono esses que esperavam me trazerem confirmações.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Já era quase cinco da matina quando os gritos de Isabella Dracul despertam todos da casa/mansão, e, como se fosse algo natural, Dimitrius e Katrina correm para o quarto de sua única filha. Ao entrar no quarto da mesma vem o pequeno corpo da menina de 11 anos coberto de suor e no interior de seu pulso direito, quase como foi tatuado durante a noite, encontrava-se o brasão do Instituto Durmstrang.</p>
<p>Era assim que os bruxos e bruxas sabiam que tinham sido aceitos na escola de magia e bruxaria de Durmstrang: Na noite do décimo primeiro aniversário do bruxo ou bruxa (nascidos antes do primeiro dia de setembro - dia em que todos os alunos de Durmstrang iriam para o Instituto), eles recebiam visões de símbolos que representavam a escola como, por exemplo exemplo exemplo , uma águia de duas cabeças ou o crânio de um rena (ambos símbolos aparecem no brasão da escola) e o brasão da escola aparecia em um dos pulsos.</p>
<p>O brasão gravado na pele não era permanente e em poucos dias sumiria como se não tivesse nada ocorrido, mas a dor da marcação era intensa, alguns a comparam a dor de ser tatuado usando um ferro em brasa. E depois da marcação uma carta seria mandada, um par de semanas antes das aulas começarem, através de uma coruja Bufo-real, informando a lista de materiais do ano a ano que ós é assim como informações sobre o uniforme.</p>
<p>— Isabella. Isabella - Dimitrius se apressa a acordar a filha que ainda estava gritando. - Acorde, minha dulce (meu doce). Já acabou. Să ne trezim (vamos acorde).</p>
<p>Isabella acordou em um pulo, quase batendo sua cabeça na de seu pai. O sentimento de desorientação era grande assim como a dor em seu pulso, e se tinha algo que ela não gostava era de acordar desorientada. Ela olhou para os pais, que apresentavam grandes sorrisos em seus rostos, e depois para o seu pulso onde o <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d1/d7/c3/d1d7c3ad28fe6d574e3618108df8bb31.jpg">brasão</a> da escola estava. </p>
<p>Cautelosamente ela tentou passar um dedo sobre a marca, e percebe que não dói tocá-la, estava quente ao toque mas não de uma forma alarmante. Ela finalmente decidiu que a sensação era estranha e incomum porém não dolorosa. Era estranho.</p>
<p>— Bem vinda ao Instituto Durmstrang, fiica (filha) – Dimitrius diz abraçando o pequeno corpo de sua filha junto ao dele. - Sunt foarte mândru de tine (Estou muito orgulhoso).</p>
<p>— Meu bebê vai para Durmstrang! - o forte sotaque britânico de Katrina ficava mais evidenciado quando ela estava animada, e às vezes nem Demitrius nem Isabella entendiam direito o que ela estava falando. Ah, não! Temos que comemorar! Tauriel, Tauriel!</p>
<p>Tauriel era outra elfa doméstica que servia a família Dracul e, sendo uma das mais antigas (servia a família desde antes do casamento dos pais de Demitrius), era o chefe dos elfos domésticos da casa.</p>
<p>Não demorou nem um minuto para a criaturinha convocada aparecer. A criatura, que não alcança nem 90cm, usava uma toalha chá vermelho drapejada, presa como uma toga, tinha compridas orelhas de morcego, com enormes olhos azuis e um nariz do tamanho exato de um tomatão.</p>
<p>— Minha senhora? Deseja alguma coisa, minha senhora? - guinchou a elfa cheia de curiosidade mexendo os dedos longos que estavam na frente de seu corpo minúsculo. - Meu senhor? Senhorita?</p>
<p>— Traga vodka, Tauriel — afirma sorrindo, tirando seu marido de perto de sua filha e apertando o corpo dela junto ao seu em um abraço apertado.</p>
<p>— Kat, floarea mea (minha flor), tanto quanto eu amo vodca, não acho que tomar vodca às cinco da manhã seja a melhor coisa. Bella tem que descansar, não foi uma noite fácil para ela. Podemos comemorar outra hora - diz suavemente puxando sua esposa de sua filha e a levando até o porta. Durma, Bella. Tauriel, avise aos elfos da cozinha que o café da manhã vai ser mais tarde.</p>
<p>Com a ordem de seu senhor Tauriel desaparece indo direto para o cozinhar seguir o comando de Dimitrius, este que saiu a sua esposa de volta para o quarto do casal.</p>
<p>Ignorando o pedido de seu pai, Bella sai da cama, toma um banho gelado vestindo em seguida um novo pijama, pega Grimm que estava acordado em sua gaiola e caminha silenciosamente para a biblioteca de sua casa. Chegando lá, Bella pega seu livro favorito (Drácula de Bram Stoke), se aconchega em um dos sofás, extremamente confortáveis do lugar, com Grimm no seu colo e começa a ler novamente seu romance preferido.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. O Embarque no Navio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Os últimos cinco meses e doze dias, não que alguém estivesse contando, de Bella em sua <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/27/d3/bf/27d3bfcc71274f7c26e2fa45782294f1.jpg">casa</a> foram extremamente divertidos. É verdade que Katrina agora estava tão desolada com a partida iminente de Bella que não perdia uma única oportunidade de ficar perto de sua filha (às vezes Katrina queria ficar no mesmo aposento que Bella vinte e quatro horas por dia), Dimitrius tentou ficar mais em casa (pediu umas férias do seu trabalho - ele era o Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia da Bulgária, mesmo que ele e sua família residissem na Romênia) e até inventou uma viagem em família para a Espanha e depois Portugal. Meio animados, meio tristonhos, agiam como se Bella fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Embora isso fosse sob muitos aspectos um entretenimento divertido para Bella (que nunca vira seus pais agindo assim), tornou-se um tanto irritante depois de algum tempo. </p>
<p>Bella ficava em seu quarto, quando as atitudes de seus pais se tornavam muito irritantes para ela, com a nova <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/41/f6/bc/41f6bc4b4a0ed11b43d4fc8d987cda61.jpg">coruja</a> e seus furões por companhia. A nova coruja era uma beleza branca como a neve que tinha intensos olhos amarelos. Decidira chamá-lo de Vlad, o nome do príncipe da Transilvânia que foi a inspiração para o personagem Drácula e que também Bella encontrará no livro de Criatura das Trevas.</p>
<p>Seus livros de escola eram muito interessantes. </p>
<p>Bella tinha comprado todos os seus materiais escolares (que incluía: livros, uniformes, sua varinha, materiais para poções e um telescópio), junto com seus pais, na Galleria Sângeroasă. Essa é uma área bruxa de compras marmorizada localizado em Sófia, Bulgária, atrás de um livraria bruxa chamada Sussurros Lello. Dentro da Galleria há uma variedade de restaurantes, lojas e outras atrações. Todos os itens da lista de Durmstrang poderiam ser encontrados e comprados lá. A Galleria é completamente escondida do mundo trouxa, sendo fora dos limites deste. É muito grande em área e essencialmente no centro da Sófia bruxa. </p>
<p>A mais jovem Dracul deitava-se na cama e lia até tarde da noite. Vlad voava para dentro e para fora da janela, quando queria. Grimm e Mina brincavam ao seu redor e sempre que achavam algo interessante ao seu redor tentavam esconder (debaixo da cama era um dos seus esconderijos prediletos). Era uma sorte que não era a sua mãe que limpava seu quarto, porque Vlad não parava de trazer ratos mortos para o quarto (algo que deixava Grimm e Mina horrorizados). Toda noite, antes de se deitar para dormir, Bella riscava mais um dia no calendário, que tinha posto dentro de um das gavetas da mesinha ao lado de sua cama, para contar os dias que faltavam até o primeiro de setembro. </p>
<p>No último dia de agosto ela foi agraciada por um belo jantar e ela achou melhor falar como os pais sobre a ida ao ponto de parada do navio que levava os alunos à Durmstrang. Pigarreou para avisar que estava querendo falar e seus pais baixaram os talheres, a reconhecendo. </p>
<p>— Hum… tatăl (pai)? </p>
<p>Dimitrius resmungou para indicar que estava escutando. </p>
<p>— Hum… como vai ser amanhã? </p>
<p> Resmungo. Bella supôs que quisesse que ela esperasse ele terminar de mastigar. </p>
<p>— Vamos para um ponto que liga a Bulgária e a Romênia, uma área cheia de feitiços anti-trouxa, em uma praias do Mar Negro. É uma das paradas do navio… E devemos estar lá às 7:30 a.m em ponto, essa é a hora que o navio chega, às oito em ponto ele saia. Eu vou aparatar nós três até lá junto com suas coisas, então garanta que tem tudo já arrumado.</p>
<p>— E în regulă, tată (não tem problema, pai) - Bella concorda, pensando nisso pela primeira vez. O instituto era tão secreto que a localização do barco nem era informada na carta que eles mandavam e sim transmitida de pais para filhos. - Se me derem licença… Eu vou dormir agora. Noapte bună, te iubesc. (Boa noite, amo vocês) </p>
<p>Ela levantou-se, deu um beijo nos rostos dos seus pais e foi para o seu quarto. Porém, antes ir para o quarto ela passou pelo laboratório de poções de sua mãe, preparou uma simples poção do sono e foi dormir. Dormir um sono sem sonhos.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Bella acordou às cinco horas na manhã seguinte e estava demasiada excitada e nervosa para voltar a dormir. Levantou-se e ainda com seu pijama verificou novamente a lista de Durmstrang para se certificar de que tinha tudo de que precisava, viu se Vlad estava bem trancada na gaiola, conferiu se todos os brinquedos dos seus furões estavam guardados e então ficou andando pelo quarto, com os seus furões a sua cola, à espera que o café da manhã fosse servido. </p>
<p>Sua <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4f/1a/30/4f1a303709c03bbf198503a454d28c76.jpg">varinha</a> estava descansando na sua mesinha ao lado de sua cama, pronta para ser usada a qualquer momento. Sua varinha… Trinta e quatro centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de teixo. Tinha como núcleo uma pena de fênix. Era extremamente poderosa e excelente para encantamentos, maldições e duelos. </p>
<p>Uma hora e meia depois, ela desceu as escadas e foi para a sala onde se faziam todas as refeições. Não houve muita conversa entre ela e seus pais, eles não eram pessoas que gostam de acordar cedo. E como todos os dias os elfos domésticos lhes serviram, seus pais leram os jornais enquanto Bella comia avidamente suas panquecas (algo que ela tinha amado quando visitou os Estados Unidos alguns anos antes) com calda de chocolate e morangos. </p>
<p>— Bella, dragostea mea (meu amor)... não coma só panquecas, pegue um pouco de pão, bacon, ovos, batata frita. Tome, pegue um covrigi… está delicioso. E lembre-se de comer sua salada e suas frutas. Ah… tome seu café, suco não é o bast… </p>
<p>— <em>Katrina</em>! - Dimitrius exclamou interrompendo o falatório sem fim da esposa - Quer empanturrar Isabella de comida? Lasă fata să mănânce în pace (deixe a menina comer em paz). </p>
<p>Bella tentou disfarçar sua risada, sua mãe tinha pego um prato enquanto falava e montou uma pequena montanha cheia de comida para ela. E embora soubesse que não conseguiria comer tudo aquilo, fez questão de comer um pouco de cada. Ah… e tomar o grande copo de suco e a xícara gigante de café preto que a mãe tinha lhe servido. </p>
<p>"Isabella" - continuou Dimitrius agora olhando para filha que tinha acabado de comer e agora bebia o resto do seu café - "Lembre-se do horário. Tem menos de uma hora para se preparar e me esperar lá fora. Vou mandar os elfos pegaram suas malas." </p>
<p>— Da, tată (Sim, pai) - concordou e se levantou voltando ao seu quarto para se arrumar. </p>
<p>Quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde, as malas de Bella já tinham sido escolhidas e guardadas no bolso do casaco de pele de seu pai, exceto uma que continha o uniforme dela que estava no seu bolso, os seus furões estavam na sua <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cd/9c/23/cd9c23190d0f13cc7825c473dcfbe611.jpg">bolsa</a> de transporte e sua varinha estava guardada no seu bolso. </p>
<p><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d4/90/39/d49039bdea91ef2b758989105363b727.jpg">Bella</a> pegou o seu casaco/<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/57/34/fc/5734fcc3ccf124e89b0f47b41d655692.jpg">capa</a> vermelho guardando em seu bolso quando foi encolhido por sua mãe, que seria retirado, aumentado e posto se ela sentisse muito frio, e alisou sua saia. Sua mãe tinha acabado de sair da mansão e colocava seu casaco. Embora ainda fosse o final do verão e início do outono a temperatura já tinha caído tragicamente, e o frio era sentido muito facilmente.</p>
<p>— Ești gata (estão prontas)? Le-ai luat pe toate, copilă? (Pegou tudo, filha) - Dimitrius indagou enquanto Katrina pegava a sua mão. </p>
<p>— Da, tată - Bella diz levantando a gaiola de Vlad do chão entregando-a sua mãe, depois pegou a bolsa de seus furões e segurou firme junto ao corpo.</p>
<p>Bella já tinha aparatado algumas vezes com seus pais e já estava mais do que preparada para a sensação desconfortante que vinha com essa magia. Ela sentiu o braço de seu pai se torcer ao redor de seus ombros e reduplicar o seu aperto: depois tudo ficou preto; ela sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado em todas as direções; não conseguia respirar, havia barras de ferro apertando seu peito; seus olhos estavam sendo forçados a se voltar para dentro da cabeça; seus tímpanos foram sendo empurrados mais profundamente em seu crânio. Nenhum um minuto depois, segundos na verdade, tudo voltou ao normal e Bella se viu em uma praia com um píer mais adiante de onde estava, em que mais de duzentas pessoas estavam esperando todas com casacos grossos e os mais jovens com malões e bolsas. </p>
<p>De sua posição, na beira da praia às uns cento e cinquenta metros do píer, eles tinham uma visão desimpedida da superfície escura e lisa da água - exceto que ela repentinamente deixará de ser lisa. Ocorria alguma perturbação no fundo do mar; grandes bolhas se formavam a quase 10 quilômetros da beira, e suas ondas agora quebravam violentamente nas margens da terra - e então, bem ali, apareceu um redemoinho, como se alguém tivesse tirado uma tampa gigantesca do seu leito… </p>
<p><a href="https://thumbs.gfycat.com/CooperativeFrightenedArctichare-size_restricted.gif">Algo</a> que parecia um pau comprido e preto começou a emergir lentamente do redemoinho… e então Bella avistou o velame. Lenta e imponentemente o navio saiu das águas, refulgindo à luz do sol. Tinha uma estranha aparência esquelética, como se tivesse ressuscitado de um naufrágio, e as luzes fracas e enevoadas que brilhavam nas escotilhas lembravam olhos fantasmagóricos. Finalmente, com uma grande espalhação de água, o navio emergiu inteiramente, balançando nas águas turbulentas, e começou a deslizar para perto do píer. Alguns momentos depois, ouviram a âncora ser atirada na água rasa e o baque surdo de um pranchão ao ser baixado sobre o píer. </p>
<p>Os mais jovens começaram a se despedir de seus familiares, os mais velhos embarcaram no barco apenas com um aceno… e logo o píer lotado foi ficando vazio.</p>
<p>— Bem… É isso - Bella diz se virando para seus pais e colocando a bolsa de seus pets no chão e abraçando seus pais forte. </p>
<p>— Comporte-se, sim? Não estou afim de falar com o diretor Karkaroff tão cedo... Ele é um grande babaca - Dimitrius disse abraçando a filha apertado. - Tente fazer amigos, ok? </p>
<p>— Tata (papai)… eu vou ficar bem. Grave (sério). </p>
<p>— Já estou com tantas saudades do meu bebê! - Katrina afirma abraçando a filha depois que seu marido a soltou. </p>
<p>— Te iubesc, îngerul meu. Ai grijă, bine? Dacă se întâmplă ceva, trimiteți-ne Vlad, nu-i așa? (Te amo, meu anjo. Se cuida, ok? Se ocorrer qualquer coisa nos mande o Vlad, sim?)</p>
<p>— Eu vou. Prometo - disse, saindo dos braços amorosos de seus pais. - Mas agora tenho que ir. Tenho que achar ainda uma cabine. Tata, pode me dar as minhas malas? </p>
<p>Com um aceno de cabeça, Dimitrius pega as malas da filha e, ainda pequenas devido ao feitiço de encolhimento, as dá para ela que coloca-as em seu próprio bolso. Katrina coloca a gaiola de Vlad no chão e espera a filha fazer o feitiço que tinha ela tinha lhe ensinado umas semanas atrás. </p>
<p>— <em>Wingardium Leviosa </em>— Bella profere em direção a gaiola de sua coruja após pegar sua varinha. E como esperado… a gaiola começa a levitar. - Bem, já vou indo. Vejo vocês no natal. E mandarei cartas semanalmente, juro. </p>
<p>— Não prefere diariamente? - sua mãe perguntou, esperançosa. </p>
<p>— Katrina… </p>
<p>— Não se preocupe, mãe. Manterei vocês informados. Mas eu realmente tenho que ir… Amo vocês! Tchau. </p>
<p>— Também te amamos, filha! - disseram ao mesmo tempo.</p>
<p>Bella caminhou até o pranchão, ainda levitando a gaiola de Vlad perfeitamente e segurando com a outra mão a bolsa dos furões, e subiu seguindo o restante dos alunos até uma escada que levava para o interior do navio.</p>
<p>Naquele momento sua própria aventura estava começando... e Bella desejou saber o que aconteceria a seguir. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Frutinhas de Todos os Sabores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> O interior do navio era simplesmente enorme!</p>
<p>Após descer as escadas viu-se uma pequena sala que tinha conexão com quatro corredores e uma escada para o piso mais abaixo. Todos os quatro primeiros corredores já estavam visivelmente cheios então Bella desceu o lance de escadas para o segundo andar que assim como o primeiro tinha quatro corredores, cheios de gente, e mais um lance de escadas que Bella desceu alegremente.</p>
<p>O terceiro piso estava bem mais tranquilo e só havia umas quinze pessoas, que ela pode ver, circulando pelos quatro corredores. Bella decidiu seguir pelo terceiro corredor, as primeiras cabines já estavam cheias mas na sexta porta (todas as portas eram completamente de madeira) que estava aberta viu que só havia um garoto mais velho, talvez uns três anos mais velho do que ela. </p>
<p>— Bună, scuzați-mă … (Oi, com licença…) Tem alguém sentado aqui? - perguntou, apontando para o assento em frente ao do menino. - O resto do navio está cheio. </p>
<p>— Claro que não - o garoto respondeu gentilmente, com um forte sotaque búlgaro, apontando para o assento à sua frente . - Моля (por favor)… sinta-se à-vontade. </p>
<p>Bella aliviada e se sentou colocando a gaiola de Vlad no banco ao lado. Rapidamente pôs a bolsa dos furões em seu colo e a abriu. Grimm e Mina foram rápidos em subir pelos seu braços e se aconchegarem nela… Mina em volta de seu pescoço e Grimm em seu colo. Pegando sua varinha ela diminuiu a bolsa de seus pets e a colocou em seu bolso junto com o resto de suas malas. E todas as suas ações foram observadas de perto pelo garoto a sua frente que tinha uma expressão inegável de curiosidade e divertimento. </p>
<p>— Meu nome é Viktor. Viktor Krum - ele se apresentou cordialmente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. </p>
<p>— Eu sou Isabella… Isabella Dracul mas me chame de Bella - apresentou-se de volta estendendo a mão para ele balançar mas ficou surpresa e corada quando ele a pegou levando até seus lábios e depositou um beijo no dorso de sua mão. </p>
<p>— Você pertence a Ordem do Dragão, não é? - Viktor perguntou interessado. </p>
<p>A Ordem do Dragão era uma importante sociedade bruxa que há séculos protege e cuida do bem estar e da proteção das principais famílias puro sangue da Europa. Era um grupo vasto, mas que a família Dracul fazia parte. Seu avô paterno era um dos sete chefes da Ordem. Ser um membro da Ordem do Dragão era quase tão importante quanto ser da Ordem de Merlin. Na verdade... O próprio Merlin foi um membro da Ordem do Dragão. </p>
<p>— Não necessariamente… Meu avô é um dos chefes então você pode dizer que eu sou um membro honorário - ela respondeu, rindo e ele se juntou a ela logo em seguida. - Estes são Vlad, Mina e Grimm - apresentou seus pets, apontando para cada um quando disse seus nomes. </p>
<p>Ouviu-se um apito. O navio começou a afundar novamente embora mal se pudesse sentir nada exceto que ficou um pouco frio. </p>
<p>— Você realmente gosta de romances de ficção, não é mesmo? </p>
<p>As bochechas de Bella ficaram vermelhas novamente. Não era sempre que alguém apontava esse fato diretamente na sua cara. </p>
<p>— Sou da Transilvânia… não posso evitar! - respondeu, por fim sorrindo orgulhosa de onde nascera. Bella amava a Transilvânia e para ela não existia lugar melhor no mundo. - De onde você é ? </p>
<p>— Sou de perto da cidade Vratsa, Bulgária. Fica perto da capital da Bulgária. </p>
<p>Enquanto conversavam, o navio saiu do Mar Negro e navegava em direção ao próximo ponto de parada. Viktor lhe contou que estava começando o seu quarto ano e depois perguntou como ela estava se sentindo sobre começar a estudar em Durmstrang. Ficaram calados por um tempo, e em algum momento nesse tempo Mina tinha descido do seu pescoço e se instalado no colo de Viktor que não demorou para começar a fazer carinho na sua barriguinha molenga. </p>
<p>Por volta do meio-dia e meia, e já tendo passado por mais 3 pontos de parada, ouviram um grande barulho no corredor e uma mulher toda sorrisos e covinhas e perguntou:</p>
<p>— Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos? </p>
<p>Bella, que tinha tomada um café da manhã mais do que reforçado, ergueu-se mais calma do que Viktor que levantou-se em um salto. Bella e Viktor foram até o corredor. </p>
<p>— Alguns rolinhos de repolho romeno, vă rugăm să (por favor). E eu vou ter uma cerveja romenica, se você tiver… é claro. Ah… você teria um pouco de cordeiro cru?  - ela disse pegando um galeão e entregando a mulher mais velha. </p>
<p>— Claro, querida. Aqui… - A mulher pega dois pacotes junto com uma garrafa e entrega para Bella. - добър апетит (bom apetite). E você, meu querido?</p>
<p>— Musaka e Kebabche, por favor. Uma garrafa de rakia...  </p>
<p>Bella escutou apenas o começo de seu pedido enquanto voltava para a cabine, sentava-se abrindo o pacote de carne de cordeiro cru e dando para Grimm e Mina logo em seguida.</p>
<p>Ela arregalou os olhos quando Viktor trouxe tudo para a cabine e despejou no assento vazio. Tinha frutinhas de todos os sabores (um tipo de bala em formato de frutas diversas que não necessariamente tinham o gosto da própria fruta), balas de goma, sapos de chocolate, tortinhas de doce de leite, bolos de caldeirão, varinhas de alcaçuz, dois pacotes médios que exalavam um grande cheiro de carne e uma garrafa grande de algo que Bella não reconheceu.</p>
<p>— Que fome, hein?</p>
<p>— Morrendo de fome – respondeu Viktor, dando uma grande dentada em uma carne grelhada moldada em um cilindro depois de a ter mergulhado em algo que Bella achou que era iogurte.</p>
<p>Bella abriu seu próprio pacote pegando um dos rolinhos de repolho e dando uma mordida, sentindo quase instantaneamente o gosto da carne de porco e cebola. Ela geme com o sabor... O gosto era quase tão bom quanto os que sua avó fazia mas ainda faltava algo... Sua avó nunca disse qual era o ingrediente secreto de sua receita.</p>
<p>— Presumo que esteja Горещи (gostoso)... – Viktor afirma, depois que termina toda os seus rolinhos de carne e começava a comer algo que parecia uma lasanha.</p>
<p>— Hum... Com certeza. Mas ainda falta algo, os que minha avó faz tem apenas um gosto maravilhoso. Quer provar um?</p>
<p>— Ah... Não. Você pegou poucos...</p>
<p>— Tome, coma um rolinho. Não vai me faltar, acredite – disse Bella entregando o mais gordinho para Viktor, que não teve receio e o colocou inteiro na boca, pegando sua garrafa de cerveja e bebendo alguns goles. – Minha mãe me fez comer uma pequena montanha no café da manhã. Ainda estou cheia.</p>
<p>Mas aparentemente isso não convenceu Viktor... Ele não aceitou um não e a fez comer alguns doces, uns pedaços de bolo e duas tortinhas de doce de leite. Bella teve a impressão de que Viktor a achava muito magra para a sua idade e precisava de mais gordura para aguentar o frio que fazia na escola.</p>
<p>Depois que Bella já tinha comido o suficiente para Viktor, ele parou de tentar fazê-la comer um pouco de tudo, eles abriram um dos saquinhos de frutinhas de todos os sabores.</p>
<p>— Sabe... existe algo parecido a isso na Inglaterra – ela comentou observando seus furões dormindo (Grimm agora estava ao lado de Viktor enquanto Mina estava ao seu lado).  – Mamãe já me trouxe alguns saquinhos. Se chama: Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, e quando dizem todos os sabores, eles <em>querem </em>dizer todos os sabores. Já achei um de couve-de-bruxelas. Eca !</p>
<p>Viktor apanhou uma pequenina melancia, examinou-a atentamente e mordeu uma ponta.</p>
<p>— Hum... Romã. Delícia. </p>
<p>Eles se divertiram comendo as frutinhas. Bella tirou torrada, coco, café, morango, chocolate, salmão, laranja e chegou a reunir coragem pra morder a ponta de uma frutinha, em forma de morango, meio gozada que Viktor não quis pegar, e que era açaí.</p>
<p>Bruxos e bruxas passavam pelo corredor conversando com conhecidos, e ao longe Bella ouviu que eles tinham chegado ao último ponto de parada. Dava para ouvir outras pessoas descendo as escadas e mais gente passando pelo corredores do navio.</p>
<p>Ouviram uma batida na porta da cabine e um menino alto e magrelo, que parecia ter a mesma idade do que Viktor, entrou. Parecia animado.</p>
<p>— Vikor! – exclamou se tacando em Viktor. Grimm que tinha acordado com o grito do desconhecido soltou um sonzinho de protesto e depois correu para o outro lado de Viktor. -  Я так по тебе скучала. У меня фантастические новости! (Estava com tantas saudades! Tenho novidades fantásticas!)</p>
<p>Não demorou muito para Bella perceber que o novo menino, a qual Viktor tentava sem sucesso tirar de perto dele (Viktor já estava ficando com um tom meio preocupante de azul) era russo. </p>
<p>“ Ah... Você tem uma acompanhante! E você é uma garota! – o garoto exclamou, depois que soltou Viktor de seu estrangulamento, de forma verdadeiramente surpresa como se o fato dela estar ali não fosse algo normal e ainda menos normal pelo fato dela ser uma garota. – Привет (Olá)! Sou o Poliakoff Petrov, e você quem é?</p>
<p>Ele disse tudo isso muito depressa.</p>
<p>Bella olhou para Viktor e sentiu um grande alívio ao ver, por sua cara calma, que a animação do garoto, Poliakoff, era normal.</p>
<p>— Sou Isabella Dracul, mas me chame de Bella.</p>
<p>— Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro. Tenho todos os livros que falam sobre a Ordem do Dragão, e você está na <em>História da magia antiga </em>e em <em>Ascensão e queda das famílias reais </em>e em <em>Grandes sociedades do mundo bruxo: da antiguidade até os tempos modernos</em>.</p>
<p>— Estou? – admirou-se Bella, sentindo-se confusa. Sabia que sua família era famosa mas não tinha ideia que tinham escrito sobre ela em algum livro.</p>
<p>— За бороды Распутина (Pelas barbas de Rasputin)! Você não sabia, eu sou viciado em ler qualquer coisa sobre a Ordem do Dragão. Acho tudo tão fodastico! Знаете ли вы, что Распутин был членом Ордена? То, что я говорю ... Конечно, вы знаете, что он был членом Ордена! Ты - Орден! (Sabia que Rasputin foi um membro da Ordem? O que eu estou dizendo... É claro que você sabe que ele foi um membro da Ordem! Você é da Ordem!) Боже мой (Oh meu Deus)!</p>
<p>Bella nunca ficou tão feliz e aliviada por saber mais de trinta línguas, incluindo russo, quanto agora. Poliakoff falava tão rapidamente que algumas palavras foram perdidas por ela.</p>
<p>— Poli...</p>
<p>— Sim, Viktor? – ele pergunta, animado, se voltando para o amigo.</p>
<p>— <em>Cala-se</em>! – Viktor gritou, pegando Poliakoff pelo pescoço e o fazendo sentar ao seu lado. – Devo admitir Poli, que continuo impressionado com sua capacidade de falar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo. Parece que você está sempre eletrizado. </p>
<p>— Não tenho culpa... Os acontecimentos do verão me deixaram elétrico. Adivinha quem ganhou a novíssima Nimbus 2000?</p>
<p>— Você? – Bella pergunta divertida vendo Poliakoff pulando praticamente no banco. – Qual é o seu time de quadribol? Parabéns a propósito... Pela vassoura nova.</p>
<p>— Спасибо (Obrigado). Está vendo, Viktor? É assim que amigos agem... Eles ficam felizes quando algo de bom acontece e não ficam parados calados. Você bem que podia pegar algumas dicas com ela.  Mas respondendo a sua pergunta Bella, eu torço para o time nacional da Bulgária. E você?</p>
<p>— Também. Meu pai sempre me leva para assistir aos jogos deles, é inacreditável a velocidade que eles atingem. Vocês jogam quadribol?</p>
<p>— Com toda a certeza! – Poli exclama enquanto Viktor foi mais contido e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – O Viktor aqui é o buscador mais rápido que eu já vi, é o melhor de toda a escola. Aposto que ele dá de dez a zero em qualquer buscador profissional que exista. O nosso professor de voos, que também é nosso juiz, diz que não vai demorar muito até que Viktor seja chamado para jogar como profissional.</p>
<p>— Nossa! Isso é uimitor (incrível)! Você dever realmente maravilhoso, só tem quatorze anos e já está chamando a atenção dos olheiros!  </p>
<p>— Você joga, Bella? – Viktor pergunta depois que a vermelhidão, que apareceu após o comentário de Bella, em seu rosto passou.  </p>
<p>— Jogar eu jogo, mas jogo mais como uma espécie de hobbie do que qualquer coisa. Prefiro fazer poções.</p>
<p>Os três então entraram em uma discussão calorosa, que durou o resto da tarde, sobre quais eram os melhores hobbies depois sobre quais eram as melhores matérias ensinadas em Durmstrang, em que os garotos contaram a Bella sobre como foram os seus três anos no instituto, suas impressões e lhe deram conselhos sobre os professores.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. O Enigma da Ponte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma voz ecoou pelo navio:</p>
<p>— Vamos chegar a Durmstrang dentro de meia hora. Todos os alunos devem se apressar e trocarem de roupa. Por favor deixem a bagagem no navio, ela será levada para a escola. </p>
<p>— Eu e Poli vamos nos trocar em um dos banheiros, Bella. É melhor você se trocar aqui, feche a porta e a tranque. Bateremos na porta para avisar que estamos de volta – Viktor disse se levantando junto com Poliakoff. – Não precisa ter pressa.</p>
<p>— E în regulă, mulțumesc (Tudo bem, obrigada) – ela agradeceu antes que eles saíssem pela porta que ela fechou e trancou logo em seguida.</p>
<p>Bella foi rápida em tirar a mala, que ela tinha separado das demais, que continha seu uniforme. Colocou a pequenina mala onde ela estava sentada anteriormente, com um movimento de sua varinha e o feitiço engorgio saindo de seus lábios em um sussurro, a mala de Bella voltou ao tamanho normal.</p>
<p>O uniforme feminino de Durmstrang era muito variável e só havia poucas exigências.</p>
<p>Nos meses de inverno as meninas tinham que usar <em>apenas</em> calças que fossem encantadas para sempre estarem quentes mas que poderiam ser tanto pretas quanto vermelhas, a parte de cima deveria ser uma blusa de manga comprida (branca, preta, vermelha ou marrom) ou um moletom (das mesmas cores), uma jaqueta vermelha ou preta com o brasão da escola no lado esquerdo (perto do coração) e por cima desse deveria ser posto um casaco de pele com o brasão da escola (que poderia ser vermelho ou preto).</p>
<p>Se a garota escolhesse vestir, durante o inverno, o moletom... Ela não tinha que vestir a jaqueta, mas o casaco de pele era obrigatório. </p>
<p>Já nas outras estações, elas poderiam escolher entre usar calças ou usar saias, que também poderiam ser pretas ou vermelhas. A parte de cima também dependia da própria garota...</p>
<p>Poderia ser uma camiseta, uma blusa social ou poderia ser um moletom. Todas as opções deveriam ter o brasão bordado no peito e poderiam ser brancas, pretas, vermelhas ou marrons. Ainda poderiam vestir, se quisessem, por cima uma jaqueta e por cima desta uma capa vermelha com o brasão da escola. Os sapatos deveriam ser principalmente botas (cano curto ou cano longo).</p>
<p>Como <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0e/ac/a3/0eaca3aed6688088522f911f039a6ff6.jpg">Bella</a> sabia que estaria frio lá fora, ela optou por continuar com sua meia calça, encantada com o feitiço anti-frio, colocou a saia rodada preta e uma blusa social branca, vestiu seu casaco comprido vermelho com o símbolo da escola e calçou botas de inverno.</p>
<p>Ela aproveitou para retirar suas malas do bolso do casaco que usara e as aumentar para seu estado normal. Bella guardou as roupas que usou na mala em que estava o uniforme e a colocou junto ao restante da sua bagagem, foi até os seus furões e os colocou de volta na bolsa de transporte. Quando conferiu que tudo estava em seu devido lugar foi até a porta e a destrancou.</p>
<p>Não demorou muito e ela logo ouviu batidas na porta e ela respondeu que poderiam entrar. Os garotos estavam vestidos iguais... Calças pretas, botas coturno e moletons pretos com o brasão da escola e longas capas vermelhas.</p>
<p>— Vamos chegar a Durmstrang dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor deixem a bagagem no navio, ela será levada para a escola. - a voz dos avisos retornou a ser ouvida. </p>
<p>O estômago de Bella revirou de nervosa e ela reparou que Viktor e Poli pareciam estar se divertindo com seu nervosismo. Se ela não estivesse tão ansiosa e nervosa, ela com certeza teria algumas palavras bastante sujas para eles.</p>
<p>— Mamãe vê vocês mais tarde. Bine, iubirile mele (Está bem, meus amores)? – Bella perguntou aos seus furões que estavam ao lado da gaiola de Vlad. – Amo vocês.</p>
<p>Os dois garotos encheram os bolsos com o resto dos doces e todos os três se reuniram à garotada que apinhava os apinhava os corredores do navio.</p>
<p>O navio foi subindo a superfície e finalmente atracou no cais do instituto, deu para ouvir a âncora sendo fixada no fundo do mar. As pessoas se empurravam para chegar ao convés e desembarcarem em terra firme. Bella estremeceu ao ar frio da noite em seu rosto. Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando mais a frente dos estudantes e Bella ouviu um voz claramente masculina.</p>
<p>— Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui!</p>
<p>— Pode ir, Bella. Nos vemos no banquete – Viktor disse a puxando para um abraço e dando um beijo em seu cabeça. Poliakoff fez a mesma coisa só que a apertou bem mais forte.</p>
<p>— Vamos, venham comigo. Aber jemand aus dem ersten Jahr (Mas alguém do primeiro ano)? </p>
<p>Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram o homem com um grande casaco de pele marrom por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em volta que Bella achou que devia haver grandes árvores ali. Ninguém falou muito. Mas ela pode ouvir uma variação de idiomas. Alemão, francês, espanhol, português, italiano, grego, búlgaro, romeno, russo...</p>
<p>— Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Durmstrang em um segundo – o alemão gritou por cima do ombro -, logo depois dessa curva.</p>
<p>Ouviu-se um Aooooooh muito alto.</p>
<p>O caminho estreito se abrira de repente até a encosta de uma grande montanha, uma ponte enorme levava do cais até o castelo de pedra enorme (Bella não entendeu o porque eles estavam contornando a ponte e entrando pelo outro lado) em cima de uma montanha. Atrás do castelo, em uma das montanhas, uma enorme cachoeira jorrava suas águas fortemente e formava um grande lago em volta do castelo, águas límpidas e claras que também caiam pela encosta da montanha em uma cachoeira menor.</p>
<p>Só que isso tudo estava do outro lado do desfiladeiro e a única coisa que ligava as duas formações rochosas era aquela grande ponte. E Bella teve a clara impressão que eles não iriam chegar ao castelo através dela.</p>
<p>— Hum… Scuză-mă, profesor (Com licença, professor)… - ela perguntou erguendo a mão, por cima da cabeça, chamando a atenção do professor. – Como, exatamente, vamos chegar ao castelo?</p>
<p>— Ausgezeichnete Frage, verpassen (Excelente pergunta, senhorita)...</p>
<p>— Dracul, professor.</p>
<p>— Nun, Fräulein Dracul (Pois bem, senhorita Dracul )... O único jeito de atravessar para o outro lado é se, cada um de vocês, resolver um enigma de forma correta – O professor responde calmamente olhando para o grupo de jovens a sua frente. – Três chances são dadas para cada aluno. Aquele que não conseguir nas três chances voltará para casa.</p>
<p>“ Os alunos que conseguirem atravessar o desfiladeiro esperaram do outro lado por mim para continuarmos nossa jornada até o castelo. E avisarei agora para que não haja nenhuma confusão mais tarde... <em>Todos</em> os enigmas, de <em>todos </em>os anos<em>, </em>são diferentes! – o professor alemão continuou. – Quem quer começar?”</p>
<p>Todos os quarenta e seis do grupo se entre olharam, alguns pareciam aterrorizados, outros pareciam relaxados e confiantes, e outros pareciam apenas ansiosos.</p>
<p>Bella percebeu que ninguém parecia querer ir primeiro então reuniu toda a confiança que tinha e deu um passo a frente do grupo.</p>
<p>— Aș vrea să fiu primul, profesore (Gostaria de ser a primeira, professor.) – ela diz auto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem.</p>
<p>— Ausgezeichnet (Excelente) – o professor diz indo para ficar bem na frente de Isabella. – “Eu nunca fui e sempre poderei ser. Ninguém jamais me viu ou verá. Mas sou a certeza de todos os que vivem e respiram. Quem. Sou. Eu?”</p>
<p>— O que fui e sempre será... isso significa que é no futuro não existente – Bella começou a pensar em voz alta enquanto todos a sua volta olharam para ela atentamente. – Ele existe... mas nunca foi e sempre poderá ser. Mas eu sou a certeza de todos que vivem e respiram... animais são seres irracionais... seres irracionais que vivem e respiram... eles só vivem e respiram através dos seus instintos... então é algo que também inclui os humanos e os bichos... os que os bichos e os humanos têm em comum é que todos eles agem por instinto. Animais e humanos têm que comer, dormir, beber água... E eles sempre sabem que vão ter que repetir isso no dia seguinte...</p>
<p>— Já sabe qual é a resposta, fräulein Dracul?</p>
<p>— Sei – Bella responde confiante após pensar, em voz alta, por quase vinte minutos. – Você é o: AMANHÃ.  </p>
<p>— Gut, Fräulein Dracul. Ich sehe, dass du den scharfen Verstand deines Vaters geerbt hast. (Muito bem, senhorita Dracul. Vejo que você herdou a mente afiada do seu pai.)</p>
<p>— Conheceu meu pai, professor? – ela perguntou surpresa. O alemão a sua frente parecia ter a mesma idade que seu pai.</p>
<p>— Eu fui o professor de seu pai. Como agora, naquela época eu lecionava Oclumência. A única diferença é que hoje eu também ensino Legilimência – ele diz enquanto sai do caminho para uma ponte de pedra que havia surgido magicamente. – Me chamo Ivan Vanin a propósito.</p>
<p>— É um prazer. – Bella diz antes de caminhar até o outro lado do desfiladeiro para esperar os outros alunos e o Prof. Vanin.</p>
<p>Demorou meia hora para outro aluno passar pela ponta, um menino loiro com olhos azuis que se apresentou de imediato.</p>
<p>— Γεια σου. Απλά ήθελα να πω ότι αυτό που έκανες εκεί πίσω... Ήταν εντυπωσιακό. (Oi. Eu só queria dizer que aquilo que você fez lá atrás... foi impressionante.) Me levou duas chances – ele diz em um grego profundo. – Hum... Me chamo Demitri Lykaios.</p>
<p>— Isabella Dracul, mas me chame de Bella – ela apresentou-se de volta estendendo a mão para ele balançar mas ele a pegou levando até seus lábios e depositou um beijo no dorso de sua mão. E ao contrario de quando aconteceu o mesmo com Viktor, ela não corou. – Obrigada. Meu pai me faz resolver enigmas desde que eu tinha seis anos. Qual foi o seu enigma ?</p>
<p>— “Perguntaram a um velho quantos anos ele tinha. Ele respondeu que tinha cem anos e alguns meses, mas que tinha apenas 25 aniversários. Como pode?” A questão é que esta pessoa nasceu em um ano bissexto, mais especificamente, no dia 29 de fevereiro. Sendo assim, faz "aniversário" a cada 4 anos. Por isso, só comemorou o aniversário, no dia 29 de fevereiro, 25 vezes em sua vida.</p>
<p>"Na primeira chance eu disse apenas que o velho comemorava o aniversário a cada quatro anos, mas o Prof. Vanin disse que isso não era o suficiente para responder ao enigma. Foi só quando eu percebi que a cada quatro anos acontece um ano bissexto e a data de aniversário seria justamente no dia a mais do ano" – ele continuou se sentando no chão e Bella vez o mesmo. – "Isso vai demorar. Conheço alguns deles e não são os mais inteligentes. Preferem usar a força bruta à usar o cérebro."</p>
<p>— Então isso vai ser uma longa noite... – Bella diz suspirando.</p>
<p>Duas horas mais tarde, finalmente todos conseguiram atravessar e Bella fez mais seis amigos além de Demitri. Os gêmeos italianos, não idênticos, Jane e Alec Volturi; o dinamarquês Felix Ragnar; a francesa Katherine “Kate” Leblanc; a portuguesa Renata de Bragança e o holandês Garrett Willians. Todos eles foram os primeiros a passar pelo teste do enigma e ficaram se conhecendo enquanto esperavam os outros.</p>
<p>Quando o Prof. Vanin atravessou a ponte de pedra, que desapareceu assim que ele estava em “terra firme” novamente, ele os guiou até uma passagem aberta na rocha da montanha, que parecia leva-los para debaixo do castelo.</p>
<p>Subiram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno de uma enorme porta de carvalho.</p>
<p>— Estão todos prontos ?</p>
<p>E sem esperar uma resposta, o Prof. Vanin ergueu o punho coberto pela luva de couro de dragão e bateu três vezes na posta do castelo.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>